Titles
Titles are the epithets and nicknames given to Pathfinders by others, earned through valourous deeds. Most titles grant a circumstance bonus to certain skills or interactions with people, groups, or organizations who recognize the Pathfinder's achievement. A list of affiliations and the bonuses and titles they grant can be found here. Some titles are merely words, but others carry powers of their own comparable to magic. Generally speaking, only 3 magical 'titles (ones that grant a magical effect listed in bold) can be active at any given time, with newer titles replacing older ones. The titles are still granted, but the bonuses or boons are overwritten. The following is the list of titles achieved by individual Pathfinders so far:__TOC__ Arch-Druid ''Declared "head druid" of a druidic stone circle; Awarded to Jura '' The standing stone circles of druids can sometimes be used in times of great need to travel like the wind across great distances to visit other groups of druids. A group of druids is called a circle, in part due to the stone circles themselves, and in part due to the equal organization of druidic orders. Even so, one druid of each circle must bear the mantle of protector, with duties above and beyond those of the other druids. They are the Arch-Druid, whose connection to nature provides a +2 bonus on diplomacy checks to influence other druids and natural fey creatures. Archivist ''Transcribed an entire library; Awarded to Rinzler The pursuit of knowledge can be arduous, but the road to sharing that knowledge can be even more difficult. Archivists have shown their dedication to disseminating information above and beyond that of average scholars, copying massive amounts of written word for the benefit of others. Those who can truly be called archivists can copy written materials at twice the average speed and for half the material cost, and get a +1 bonus on any check that they have a relevant reference handy for. Battle-Scarred Was reduced to 1hp or lower during the Battle of Willowdale; Awarded to Jura, Dr. Haiduc, Ruthea, Sheriff Colquhoun, Sosostriss, Kat Every scar tells a story, and the larger the scar, the larger the story. The stories of scars from the Battle of Willowdale are easily shared among veterans. Those who did not magically heal their scars receive a bonus to all interactions with other scarred veterans of the Battle of Willowdale; the bonus recieved depends on their story. Bridge Breaker Was present when the Bridge Oni was slain; Awarded to Alejandra, Dr. Haiduc, Erevis, Gorgoroth The bridge in the Northern Badlands was once controlled by a powerful oni; those who liberated the gorge's only bridge are those whose battle prowess can outmatch even otherworldly spirits. They recieve +2 to intimidation checks against beings from the Northern Badlands; the creatures there usually know better than to tangle with them. Businessman Successful home and business owner in Willowdale; Awarded to Dr. Haiduc, Erevis, Rinzler Some Pathfinders have exceptional business acumen, and their contributions to Willowdale's growing economy are noted and appreciated. They have +2 to checks dealing with other businessmen in Willowdale and Marten's Dam. They also have a knack for cutting through excess red tape, and when it comes to buying things, they usually just so happen to know-a-guy-who-knows-a-guy. Cake Maestro Winner of the first Willowdale Wizard Cake Competition; Awarded to Sosostriss Judged by an impartial jury on the matters of deliciousness, sweetness and frosting, this title is reserved only for the best wizard bakers. Defender of the Faith Was present when the Church of St. Christopher was purified; Awarded to Enrique, Jord, Kat, Gorgoroth, Ruthea, Mr. S. Pony Esq. The ruined Church of St. Christopher was a blight on the landscape for the past fifty years; a select group of Pathfinders was able to finally destroy the source of the corruption. The clergys of both St. Christopher and Yoma respect and admire them, giving them +2 to all interactions with their congregations. In addition, they can't help but feel that the True Pilgrim smiles upon on them, and each mile they walk across the land doesn't seem as tough as it used to be. Dragonslayer Has landed a killing blow on a dragon: Awarded to Jura, Mr. S. Pony Esq. '' Winged reptilian creatures of nightmares plague even the hardiest of adventurer. Those who have killed a large or larger dragon gain a +2 bonus to intimidate dragons, as well as a +2 bonus on knowledge checks relating to dragons, such as what pieces are best for armour, how to cook them properly, or how to turn their innards into a smelly emergency tent for the night. Firewalker ''Has passed the trial of the Firewalker Tribe or considered rank Firewalker; Awarded to Rain, Kat, Dr. Haiduc, Jura, Sir Roswell A strange tribe of fire-worshipping goblins in the Great Cedar Forest seem to welcome outsiders into their midst. Anyone who walks the fires with the goblins is considered a fire-friend (their term), and is always considered to be friendly. In addition to passing the firewalking trial, showy magical displays of fire, or better yet gifts of fire, gain the favour of the Firewalkers ("Wait, who gave them fireworks??"). All firewalkers have a +5 bonus to interactions with the Firewalkers, and -5 to checks involving other goblin packs in the Cedar Forest. Fishlord Came last in the annual Fishing Contest in Willowdale; Awarded to Rain '' A strange local tradition in Willowdale is to honour the last place contestant in Ned's annual fishing competition. The locals consider the 'Fishlord' to be good luck, and everyone knows their name. For the year, any diplomacy checks the Fishlord makes in Willowdale to talk to people, gather information, or make friends have a +2 bonus. Gambler ''Drew a card from Rathbone the Red's Deck of Many Things; Awarded to Kat, Rinzler, Erevis, Ru, Jura, Wutog There are many artifacts legendary for their power and worth, but few are as famous for their risk as the Deck of Many Things. Those who throw caution to the wind and trust in the cards are the greatest of gamblers, and from then on recieve a +1 bonus to checks related to gambling or luck, because once you've put your life on the line with a Deck of Many Things, high-stakes poker just isn't the same. Hero of Willowdale Fought in the Battle of Willowdale: Awarded to all Pathfinders present The Pathfinders defended Willowdale in its greatest hour of need, and for that they are heroes. They recieve a +2 bonus to all interactions with anyone in Willowdale. In addition, General Wilson awarded each of them with medals that they can proudly display. Kingslayer Landed the killing blow on the Kobold King; Awarded to Ruthea Regicide is one of the highest crimes in civilized lands, but in the wilderness, kingslayers take on mythical powers as their stories are passed down from generation to generation. This equates to a +2 bonus to intimidate checks against the groups or races of the kings that someone has slain. They may also find that these groups pay tribute to assuage their wrath. Lichbane Destroyed a lich's physical body at least once; Awarded to Dr. Haiduc, Alejandra, Wavlyn For the hunters of the undead, few creatures are more dangerous than the lich. This title grants, a +2 bonus on saves versus a lich's terrifying presence, and a +2 bonus to knowledge checks to learn the weaknesses of a lich. Lord of the Lake Received a token from a nature spirit; Awarded to Sir Roswell Every knight needs a quest, a patron and a lady, but is rare to find all three in one journey. Nature spirits, nymphs, fey, dryads, and mermaids are historically granters of great boons to noble mortal men (and maybe one in ten women). The boon varies from patron to patron, but it is unique and symbolized with a token. Lake Nymph - Lock of hair, which grants the '''inspiration ability. Nobility Drank from the Fountain of Couth; Awarded to Dr. Haiduc, Enrique, Jura, Gorgoroth, Ruthea According to an ancient knightly spirit, those who drink from the Fountain of Couth will be blessed with nobility...or that perhaps they will become nobles; the spirit was vague and disappeared before it could be questioned. Regardless of their present or future social status, those with noblity gain one rank to KnowledgeNobility. Oni Killer Landed the killing blow on the Bridge Oni; Awarded to Gorgoroth Slaying the evil beast of the bridge has left its mark on the hero...literally. A small stylized red oni face has appeared on his forearm. This tattoo cannot be removed no matter how hard they try. It grants a +2 bonus on all interaction checks with evil spirits and demons. If they focus on the tattoo, they are half-convinced that it looks at them from time to time. Planeswalker Travelled through planes other than the Material Plane; Awarded to Jura, Kat, Rinzler, Alejandra, Mr. S. Pony Esq. Primes jumping gates like leatherheaded-berks will usually get scragged, peeled, or told to "Catch a short stick and pike it, bubber". Planeswalkers are well-lanned bloods, who've tumbled to the dark of just about every burg they've blitzed. Cutters with this word get +2 to checks when rattlin-your bone box at cagers and spotting colour pools. Shield of the South Defeated the Praetor in melee combat; Awarded to Alejandra Hobgoblins fear her name as her reputation of horde-breaker and Praetor-slayer precedes her. She can always make intimidate checks against goblinoids, including hobgoblins, as a free-action. Storm King's Boon Recieved a boon from the Storm King; Awarded to Kat, Gorgoroth, Mr. S. Pony Esq. The mythical figure of the Storm King is two parts children's story, one part myth. The King's boon manifests as a bonus of Resist 5 Electricity. Category:Loot